sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Pinball Hall of Fame: The Williams Collection
Xbox 360 PlayStation 3 3DS ''' |genre = Pinball |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |platforms = PlayStation 2 PlayStation Portable Wii PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 Nintendo 3DS }} ''Pinball Hall of Fame: The Williams Collection'' is a pinball video game developed by FarSight Studios and published by Crave Entertainment for Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3,"CRAVE Entertainment Announces E3 2009 Showcase Lineup," GameZone (May 29, 2009). PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, and Nintendo 3DS. Players play on a variety of classic virtual pinball machines from Williams Electronics' history. The Williams Collection follows the previous title, Pinball Hall of Fame: The Gottlieb Collection. The game was released by System 3 in PAL territories on June 17, 2011 as ''Williams Pinball Classics'''. This title should not to be confused with ''Williams Pinball Classics (2001) by Encore, Inc. that features four machines (Creature from the Black Lagoon, Tales of the Arabian Nights, Black Rose and Lost World) for Windows. Gameplay All machines are available at the start of play, but some require players to use credits. The player begins the game with 20 credits and earn more by obtaining specials and accomplishing various goals on each machine. For 100 credits, players can buy any of the locked machines for free-play mode. Completing the five goals for any machines also allows players to unlock a locked machine. Other unlockable options include the ability to use custom-textured pinballs, play a left-to-right inverted (Mirror Mode) version of the game, and disable tilt detection. Flipper control remains intuitive in Mirror Mode, with the left trigger controlling the left on-screen flipper. Side-specific features of some games, such as Lane Change, move to the opposite side of the machine. In the Wii version of the game, the player uses the trigger buttons of the Wii Remote and Nunchuk to activate the flippers. The machine can be bumped or shifted with the motion sensors in either the Remote or Nunchuck. The resulting motion is proportional in magnitude and identical in direction to the controller's motion. This allows skilled players to use just enough motion to perform advanced ball saves without triggering the tilt mechanism, just as can be done on a physical machine.E307: Hands-On With Wii Williams Pinball Machines The following pinball machines are included in all versions of the game: * Black Knight (1980) * FunHouse (1990) * Gorgar (1979) * PIN•BOT (1986) * Space Shuttle (1984) * Taxi (1988) * Whirlwind (1990) The one pinball machine is in the PSP, Wii, PS3, PS2 and X360 version only: * Firepower (1980) The following are in the PSP, Wii, PS3 and X360 versions only: * Jive Time (1970) (Unlockable for PS3 and X360 versions) * Sorcerer (1985) The following are in the PS3 and X360 versions only: * Tales of the Arabian Nights (1996) * Medieval Madness (1997) * No Good Gofers"Day 2 E3 2009 - Pinball Hall of Fame: The Williams Collection Hands on Demo / Gameplay Video," Game Tactics (June 16, 2009). (1997) Reception The Wii version was nominated for Best Graphics Technology for the Wii by IGN in its 2008 video game awards, while the PSP version was nominated for best PSP game of 2008 by GameSpot. Gamasutra named ''The Williams Collection the third most overlooked game of 2008. Soundtrack The soundtrack of this game features the following songs: * "Full Throttle" By Eric Barnett * "Premonition" By Chris Kline * "Let Go" By Brett Rakestraw * "Flipper Frenzy" By Jeremy Fannon * "Maelstrom" By Don Madison * "Depeche" By Nelson Everhart * "Blast Off" By Damien Harrison * "The Weezered" By Jim Watson * "Arcade Jam" By Chris Kline * "Oracle" By Chris Kline * "Pinball Dreams" By Chris Kline * "In the Groove" By Chris Kline See also * Pinball Hall of Fame * Pinball Hall of Fame: The Gottlieb Collection * The Pinball Arcade References External links * IGN Game Profile Category:2008 video games Category:Crave Entertainment games Category:FarSight Studios games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Pinball video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Williams pinball machines Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games